User talk:Aydey12345
Welcome! Congratulations on starting THAT GUY FANFICTION Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Aydey, you want to make a Super Mario Bros Z roleplay?I came, I saw, I roleplayed. 06:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) O I SHOTY BEING BROWSER AND KNUCKLES aydey y is hatden banned from the com lab and i think we should assighn jog=bs to every admin Y DONT U NO AND BECAUSE I HATE JUSTIN BEABER i juts sor that lol fixd it but i like the cookie moster Is it possible that i can become an admin or assisstant or something? ---- FlabTheDemonhog 07:10, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Okay, I won't restart Sonic Vs Mario. Learn it, Fear it, Eat it! 22:25, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It's the compulsory Monaco skin that Wikia are enforcing on all wikis. I'll tell you about it at school. Are you staring at me!? Or are you staring 00:33, October 10, 2010 (UTC) The Monaco skin is the good skin you idiot! But I'll get him to unblock you anyway. Hedgeidna97 23:12, October 22, 2010 (UTC) So you ACTUALLY prefer the new skin!? It looks awful! Hedgeidna97 23:58, October 23, 2010 (UTC) I've got a higher edit count on THAT GUY FANFICTION Wiki now. Hedgeidna97 07:10, October 24, 2010 (UTC)